Living in the Real World
by Marieko
Summary: The second story to Welcome to the Real World. Marieko gets sucked into the YuYu Hakusho world. How will she cope to being in an anime? And who is this mysterious RedRoseLuver who has all the answers but refuses to share?


I was having hysterics in the bathroom. The only reason I was the only one having hysterics in the bathroom was because there was only one bathroom, and a girl that just got scarred for life can run faster than two men who were in the middle of… well you know.

The reason this average teenage girl had locked herself in some strangers bathroom? Because until just a few moments ago I had been trapped inside one of those strangers heads. That stranger just happened to be a character in an anime, and I just happened to have been trapped there by some chick on the computer. Through a freaking computer role-playing game. Can you understand why I was having hysterics yet?

Well if you cant it's okay. You kinda woulda had to have been there.

The point is I had no idea how I had gotten sucked into an anime. It wasn't possible was it? I mean stuff like this only happened in anime, it didn't happen in the real world. But it was happening. All that mattered now was how I could possibly get back to my own world. If only I could possibly find someone who could tell me how the hell I could get back to my old life.

"That's it!" I screamed, busting through the door and into the wall behind it. I rebounded off the wall and down the hallway, knocking over Yusuke and Kurama as I went. I went about ten steps before I twirled around and pointed at them. "Computer. Now."

They looked at her with blank expressions "Huh?" Yusuke said eloquently.

"I need a computer. Give it to me right now or by God I'll kick some major anime ass. K?"

Kurama pointed towards a closed door. I opened it and almost fainted. In that room was more electrical equipment than Bill Gates could shake a hard drive at. On any other day, Marieko would have got on her knees in worship, but today I didn't even blink. No, today I just got to the computer and flipped the switch. I stared blankly at it until it finally loaded. I clicked on the instant messenger icon and logged on.

Marieko: RedRose, RedRose. Come out Come out wherever you are.

RedRoseLover: What's up chickadee?

Marieko: Don't you dare chickadee me! You promised me that if I got them to fuck I could go back home!

RedRoseLover: No I didn't

Marieko:… uh… yeah… you did.

RedRoseLover: Uh. No I didn't. I told you that they had to "get together" for the game to end. They "got together" and the game ended.

Marieko: This isn't a game! A game is when you are sitting at a computer and pretending. This is real. It's happening to me.

RedRoseLover: Exactly. The game was when you were inside his head and could control him. Now your out in the real world, no longer are you in control

Marieko: This isn't the real world! This is a fucking anime!

RedRoseLover: It was the real world from where you stood. It is the real world for you know.

I took a few shallow breaths until I didn't feel the urge to throw the computer against the wall.

Marieko: How do I get home?

RedRoseLover: That is not for you to know yet. You have to grow some more. Then I'll tell you.

RedRose logged off.

"DON'T YOU DARE LOG OFF ON ME!! DON'T YOU FUCKING LOG OFF ON ME!" I picked up the keyboard and started banging it on the desk, punctuating every word with another slam. I felt someone pull the keyboard out of my hands. I continued to pound her hands on the desk until someone grabbed them and forced them to stay still. It was only then that I began to cry. I slipped to the floor, pushing the rolling chair back with my body. I sat holding my legs, my face hiding from the world, and I began to cry.

When I felt drained, my body so weak, I stopped crying. I just flopped over, brought my knees up to my chin, and slept.

When I woke I was in a bed. It wasn't one I recognized and for a second I panicked. I didn't know where I was, but then I remembered everything. I sighed, and it rattled in my chest and caught in my throat as if my very breath didn't want to come out. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking around when I could finally see. It wasn't Kurama's room, or even Yusuke's.

I threw myself off the bed and stumbled, barely catching myself with a hand on the wall. I stumbled to the door and thew it open. I made my way down the stairs, pushing my hair back from my face as I went. When I finally set foot on the ground floor, I counted myself lucky that I hadn't fallen. I found myself in the kitchen without thinking. I got a glass out of the cupboard, found some orange juice and put it in the glass. I didn't spill a drop, but that was only through divine intervention. I sat at the table and sipped my OJ like it was wine. I closed my eyes and savored the sour-sweet taste. After I finally realized that my glass had become empty, I put it down.

I sighed and looked around the table. "So… no one raped me while I was passed out, did they?"

Sitting in the kitchen was Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kuwabara's sister. Kuwabara sputtered, while Yusuke and Kurama looked aghast, and Hiei and the what's-her-face gave me blank stares.

I rolled my eyes "It's a joke. Jeeze, lighten up." I leaned forward, putting her elbows on the table. "I guess we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Marieko, I've been a voice in Yusuke's head for a few days now." I cracked a small smile "So… you guys gonna throw me out on my ass or what?"

They exchanged glances. Shizuru (ha! I remembered her name!) leaned forward. "You obviously have never been in this city before. If what you say, and what grease head has told me is true, you've never been in this dimension before. I for one am not gonna be responsible for you dying out on me. You'll stay here with me, and that is final."

I felt my face contort into an expression of confusion and dumbfounded ness. "come again?"


End file.
